


Iason's Tiny Pet

by FatandNerdy30



Category: Ai no Kusabi, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Borrower!Riki, Forced Orgasm, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Iason Mink is an asshole, M/M, Macro/Micro, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatandNerdy30/pseuds/FatandNerdy30
Summary: Riki the Dark is the best at what his species does. He can get in and out of a room without being seen quickly. Until one night he wasn't quick enough, and he winds up in the hands of Iason Mink.
Relationships: Daryl/Katze (Ai no Kusabi), Iason Mink/Riki, Raoul Am/Guy
Comments: 89
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

Riki stepped out onto the counter carefully, stopping every few seconds to look and listen for anyone who may be awake in the dark apartment. The halls were dark and silent in the night. The teenage borrower looked around and gathered his hook and rope, shrugging the bag on his back into place. He was about to propel down, when suddenly a voice made him freeze. He looked around and spotted Guy coming from the wall. Riki smiled and jogged towards him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's my turn tonight."

"I know, but you forgot the list. The guys might have added a few things." Guy gave him a wink when Riki took the paper with a sheepish grin. He often that he forgot the stupid list, but, he didn't need it. He remembered everything because it wasn't like they changed what they needed every week. Grains, fruit, paper, ink. 

"I guess I can take a look," he said and glanced at the list and burst out laughing at the last two items. Alcohol and lube. Trust those guys to put that down. Guy put his hands on his hips, throwing a cocky look. Riki was so lucky to have found him when he did. Guy was perfect for him. His long, chestnut brown hair the boy loved to run his hands through was kept in a ponytail, but he left enough to slightly cover his obsidian eyes. His body was lean and limber from the lives they lived, stealing into Amoian's homes and taking what they needed. That meant they had to be strong. The black-haired boy nodded and was about to go down again, when Guy grabbed his arm, stopping him, concern written on his face. "Last time was too close," he said, putting his forehead against Riki's, their breath mingling. "You were almost seen by that eunuch. But, he's not as dangerous as that Blondie...If he were to see you, you would be killed in an instant. Remember that." He leaned forward, giving Riki a passionate kiss. "I want you in my bed tonight."

Riki smiled, kissing Guy deeply. "And I want you in me," he breathed, resting their foreheads together. "I'll return, I promise." He stuck the hook into the marble, and as he propelled down, an aching feeling came to his chest, and when he looked up, he saw Guy waving. He waved back, feeling as if that would be the last time he would see his lover. Shaking the thought from his head, he ran to the kitchen's island, where the main things he needed were kept. 

Taking his handmade hook from the pack he carried, he flung the rope over his head, and let it go, hearing the metal hit the marble with a satisfying clink. Tugging a few times, Riki made sure it was secure, then began the climb up, using nothing but his upper body strength. By the time he reached the top, he was sweating and panting, taking a moment to rest. But, he had to move quickly, still having a lot to do. In the middle of the island counter were the containers filled with rice, pasta, and such, all of them connected by the metal hooks he used to get up. The one he stole when they first got there had been replaced weeks ago.

Leaving the rope where it was, this way he could get back down, Riki reached into his utility belt, unhooking a pair of gloves made from cloth and double-sided tape which he attached to his gloves and shoes. He dropped his backpack to the counter, fixing it so it was wide open, and climbed up the clear container. It was strenuous work, but he was fit enough to do it even if he was a little winded by the time he reached the top. Riki reached the top and took a rest. Riki was glad that the Blondie had a schedule for everything, that gave him time to take a breather after climbing. The boy could appreciate the fact that the two giants were in bed by a certain time, even the eunuch, who stayed up to finish cleaning.

He slid open the container of rice, scooping out handfuls, and dropped them into his bag, a few bouncing out. Riki could pick them up when he got down or else the eunuch would notice. Again and again, he copied that action with the pasta and the oats, then slid down the plastic to the counter, wobbling a bit, removing the tape once he was down. He checked the list again. Bread was next.

Walking over to the bread box, he easily lifted it and inhaled the smell of freshly baked bread from that morning. He'd never had anything like it before they moved to the tower, and now he and the gang couldn't get enough of the bread that eunuch made. A large chunk of it was missing, which made it so much easier for Riki to slice off a bit. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a knife that Guy had made for him. Sure, it was just a piece of metal sharpened with plastic and tape covering one end of it, but it was still something his lover made. Quickly he sliced enough bread for the gang to make it for the week. 

By this time, his bag was full to bursting, but he enough room for a grape that was hanging out of the bowl of fruit on the counter. Once his pack was full, he closed it with a grunt and slung it over his shoulders. Riki checked the list for the third time, going over it to make sure he wasn't forgetting something. And then it hit him. The lube, he was sure, was in the eunuch's room. Riki shuddered at the memory of that thing. He hated it, with its ever vigilant eyes, noticing every little thing, including him. A few weeks ago he tried to see what (his?) room was like, and the moment he opened a spot in the wall, that was when that man's eyes found him. Strange, almost silver eyes, staring right at him for a moment, before Riki slammed the wall shut. Over his breathing, he could hear the eunuch moving over to the wall, shifting things like it was looking for him. He knew from that moment on, he couldn't go anywhere near it. So would he get the lube? Fuck no. He valued his life more than his pleasure, so they would just have to do with oil. 

But that alcohol he could do. Sliding down his rope, Riki's feet touched the ground and once his hook was in his hand, Riki started running. He stopped at the doorway, looking down the long hall for anyone, but it was silent. Taking off like a streak, he ran into the sitting room. When he'd first seen this room, he was blown away. Expensive furniture was set up just right in the room, and the clearest crystal ornaments sat in the open. Once, when he came in, he found a pair of gold cuff links on the table, a blue stone placed in the middle of them both. He'd thought to give them to Guy since they were on the ground, they wouldn't be missed, right? He was wrong. The next day, while they were sleeping, they were all woken by the sound of a resounding crack that rang through the walls. Riki knew that sound, it was the sound of someone being slapped, and slapped hard. Instantly he knew it was his fault, but he never returned the links.

Stopping in the doorway of the sitting room, he stopped in the shadows and listened, only going when he knew it was safe. It was dangerous being out in the open, but even more dangerous was being on the floor out in the open. The two moons illuminated the way for him, they're light bright in the darkness. The room he was in was huge, expanding at least ten miles(from his perspective) from doorway to the huge, picture window that framed Tanagura, the city of Midas shining in the background. He would have loved to stop and enjoy the view, but by the positions of the moons, he knew he wouldn't have time to look his fill and get back before the household woke. 

So, keeping his head down, he ran up to the posh bar, only stopping to catch his breath. Finally, he took out his well-used rope and hook, swinging it above his head to gain momentum, then let go. But, the bar top was higher than the kitchen counters, and his hook hit the bottom of the bar with a resounding clack, the hardwood making it seem louder than it was. He paused a moment, stilling his breath to listen, but it remained silent. 

Riki sighed and was about to throw it when he felt the floor moving under his feet. It was small at first, but it grew in size until the floor under him shook so hard it was hard to keep his balance. Riki managed to get to the bar and lean against it, but what met his vision was not good. The owner of the apartment stood in the doorway of the sitting room, illuminated by the two moons of Eros looking like a blonde god as he stared at the bar before taking his first step into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue eyes snapped open in the dark, almost seeming to glow from the faint light of the moons flowing in through his curtains. Iason Mink blinked and looked around his room. A sudden feeling went off in the back of Iason's head, almost like an alarm, that something was wrong. Everything was dark and silent, so what was it? He tried to go back to sleep, but that feeling came back with a vengeance. 

He threw the covers back with an aggravated sigh and stood, putting his robe over his naked body. He felt he needed a drink, and though he should have water, he craved something stronger. The door to his room hissed open before him and he began the walk down the hallway. He stopped in front of Daryl's room, listening to make sure the furniture didn't hear him. He needed to be alone tonight...he had a lot on his mind, with the upcoming monthly meeting about the underground movements.

Maybe that was what was wrong. But, he'd never had this feeling of worry that he could remember. He left the doorway and went into the sitting room, making his way to the bar. He was about to pour himself a glass of Ambrosia when he turned to look out unto the city. It was exceptionally beautiful tonight, with the moons of Eros cascading light from the heavens, glinting off the windows of the buildings below his penthouse. As he continued to take in the sight, little did he know he had something crushed up between the bar and his big toe.

Riki watched in fascinated horror as the blonde man walked towards him unerringly the floor beneath him shaking harder and harder until it was hard for him to stand. The Blondie didn't notice the boy on the floor, but the thing was, the bar was in the middle of the room, with nothing to hide behind in time. He was looking for a shadow or something to hide behind when out of nowhere, a giant pale foot crashed next to him, so close he could feel the heat from it. The boy let out a startled yelp, covering his mouth as soon as the sound left it, and stared at the limb in horror. Something brushed up against him making him jump and when he whirled around, a second foot landed on the other side of him. He was closed in from all sides, except, there was a wide gap between the limbs. Riki would have to be very careful not to touch the appendages and get caught.

But, it seemed fate wasn't on his side. When he took his first cautious step trying to sneak away when suddenly the giant turned a bit, meaning Riki was right in the path of a huge toe. He was knocked back and pinned to the floor by tremendous weight. His vision started dimming with his inability to breathe. His ribs felt like they were about to burst! Riki struggled to get one of his arms free and reached for his pocket, pulling out his knife. 

He made a wild jab, missing the flesh. Again he struck, wanting to cry out in victory as he felt his knife getting stuck in the Blondie's toe. There was a loud cry above him and Riki was free! He took a deep breath, coughing a bit as he tried to get to his hands and knees beginning to crawl away while trying to shake the spots from in front of eyes as he made it past the Amoian's feet towards freedom.

Iason felt a pain in his foot and looked at his toe to see a dot of blood forming and something shining in it. What was that? Reaching down, he discovered it was a piece of metal, wrapped up in a tape-like substance with a handle, almost like a small knife. It was then he noticed something moving past his foot. It looked like an insect crawling away. Iason sneered and lifted his foot to crush it, but just at that moment its head whipped around and an all too Amoian face stared at him in shock and horror. He paused in a bit of shock himself and grabbed the glass-which was too cracked to be used again-flipped it over and trapped the little creature under it. 

He was almost at the door! Riki could almost cheer but he was afraid of injuring his ribs even more. Closer and closer he crawled. If he could just make it to his feet and run, he could make it. He took a movement forward when a shadow came over him. Riki turned and nearly screamed at the giant foot barrelling toward him, making him try and crawl faster. Luckily, or unluckily, the limb stopped and Riki couldn't be bothered to see why and started crawling again, only to hit something a second later. When he looked up, a clear wall surrounded him. Bracing against it he forced himself to stand, grabbing his middle with one hand, using the other hand to bang his fist against a large crack, hoping to make the glass break, but it was fruitless. 

He leaned against the clear wall trying to think when a shadow appeared over him, and Riki turned to see what it was and froze, the fear coming to his eyes. The same feet that had trapped him in the first place were around him. Riki chose this moment to look up...and up....and up until it hurt his neck to keep going. His captor crouched down, the sculpted face coming closer to the glass, making the dark-haired boy flinch and press against the side of his prison.

It couldn't be, Iason thought. But, yet, against all scientific reasoning, there was in fact a tiny person before him. He moved closer to the glass to get a better look, his curiosity peaked. "What are you?" he asked more to himself still staring. Moving a hand he saw the creature flinch and rested his fingers on top of the temporary cage. "I'm going to lift the glass," he said aloud, not sure if it could understand him. "If you run, you will regret it, do I make myself clear?" To his amazement, the tiny being nodded. It seemed as though it understood him. Fantastic. Reaching out, Iason lifted the glass, glad to see it listened to him and stayed standing on shaking legs. He moved from his position to kneel on the floor.

Riki tried to keep his gaze on the man towering over him, but that seemed to be proving difficult, especially when his robe was open, revealing his impressive body. Thigh muscles bulged from his position, but that wasn't what made him blush as he looked away in a hurry. The man's robe had fallen away from his groin area, and left his...dangly bits dangling. It was bigger than his whole body, which made Riki feel very small, and more than a little jealous.

The blondie followed the creature's gaze and chuckled, not bothering to cover up. Instead, he leaned his hand on the floor and brought his face so close to the being he could feel him shaking. But, he paid no mind to it, his scientific nature needing to be quelled. Iason reached a hand out to grab the tiny creature, and it backed up, looking to run. "Do. Not." Iason hissed between his teeth, making the little one pause and stare up at him in terror. Firmly he wrapped his fingers around its upper body, surprised to feel how muscular it was under its clothing, a bit of well-toned abs showing themselves when the man moved his thumb. That got Iason thinking, and he smirked. No one would have a pet such as this. Only he would own this creature. His fingers flexed, tightening until he heard the creature cry out.

Riki felt the pain as he was lifted and couldn't breathe between that and the tightness he held him, but the speed at which he was zipped from the ground was sickening. He almost threw up all over the fingers, but he was able to hold it back, in fear for his own life. When the movement stopped, he chanced opening his eyes and flinched back. The bluest pair of eyes were now closer to him, staring at him. They narrowed in thought as they took in Riki's form and the boy took his chance to do the same. The man's face itself looked as if it had been sculpted by Eos himself. His skin was pale and smooth, he could see no blemishes even this close. His hair was like pure gold, long and flowing, looking like a waterfall of silk surrounding his face. The boy didn't want to admit it, but the Blondie was gorgeous. Riki felt himself suddenly move and was zipped upwards again gasping as the giant stood and started walking towards the bar.

"You look Amoian," Iason said lowly to himself. "But you are much too small..." Reaching the bar, he poured a drink out, bringing it to his lips. A sudden thought came to the man's mind and he had to will himself not to smirk. In all of Tanagura, no one would possess a pet such as this...this small creature, so frail but so strong in will. Dark eyes stared up at him in fear and defiance that sent a thrill down his spine. Yes. He would make a fine pet. "I will ask again," he said as he lowered the glass from his lips. "What are you?" The creature glared and tried to escape from the man's grip, but it was much too strong and Iason was holding back tremendously. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He flexed his fingers and felt a bit of satisfaction as he heard the creature cry out. "A good pet doesn't run when its master wants to play with it. A good pet also speaks when its master asks him a question."

Riki was trying to get free of the vice-like grip and suddenly felt his blood run cold. Pet? He shook his head. What was this man talking about? He couldn't be a pet! Riki had seen the pets of other Blondies, knew what they did in this den of perverts! He would most likely be killed in the blondies world of perversion by another 'pet'. "I am not a pet!" he cried angrily.

Iason's eyebrows raised at the deep voice that sounded from the creature. "So, you can speak. I must say I am surprised. But now you can answer my question. What. Are. You." He emphasized each word with a slight squeeze, just enough to have the creature cry out.

"A pain in your ass!" Riki gasped, hearing the giant chuckle.

"Oh yes, you are....but no matter. I will find out in time." He grabbed his drink and took a step, stopping when his toe hit something. Looking down, Iason noticed a bulging pack, its contents now spilling on the floor. He crouched down, ignoring the creature in his hands shout, and picked up a grain of rice. "What is this?" He showed it to the being, watching its face go even paler, the shaking coming back. "A little thief," he mused, dropping the rice to pick up the bag. "Do you know what happens to thieves here?" He began walking towards his favorite chair, taking a seat. "Thieves are punished."

The boy couldn't stop shaking. The look in the giant's eyes was too gleeful as he stared down at Riki like a person would a bug. "P-punished?" he stuttered. The blondie nodded, a smirk appearing on his soft lips, making Riki double his efforts to get away. "No! I didn't do anything wrong! It's not enough that you would notice anyway!"

"It doesn't matter...You still stole from me, and who knows how many times you have in the past. It would be best to punish you for everything in that bag...." He held out the little pack and, much to Riki's chagrin, dumped its contents onto the small end table next to him. "Let's see...I see five items from my kitchen." The giant separated each item and put them into five groups. "And, you were at my bar. So, you will be punished for attempting to steal my liquor as well."

Riki felt cold as he stared at blondie. No, this monster couldn't punish him. He'd kill him! "M-maybe we can work something out?" he tried, but the giant just chuckled.

"I think not. I will not 'work things out'. Usually, when a pet steals from its master, that pet is whipped in public" Iason smirked at the tiny being struggling to get loose from his grip. "But, seeing as no one would be able to see you, and the whip would undoubtedly kill you, I think doing it here would be for the best." Iason rose and began to walk towards his office, both hands at his side, swinging with each step.

Before he could stop it, Riki threw up from both the movement and the fear, leaving a small trail of vomit as the giant carried him to wherever it was he was going. This couldn't be happening! It was supposed to be a one, two, three thing. Get food, go home. He'd done it a hundred times! Tears came to his eyes when he pictured Guy's face with tears coming down his cheeks. The last time he'd kissed him had been the last...Now he knew what that feeling of dread was...He was going to die at the hands of this monster. 

"Come now," the blondie chuckled. "Your punishment hasn't even started and you're already vomiting?" He smirked. "But, I suppose for one your size, it's to be expected." He brought his hand holding the creature to a stop, holding it at waist level to give him a break. "I will call you a thief for now," he continued speaking, "and, you will tell me what you are, eventually. But, I will settle for your name, that is if you have one." The being stayed silent, his attempt to break free becoming more and more vigorous. "My name is Iason-"

"Iason, please don't do this!" the boy cried pleadingly. His fists hit the man's thumb repeatedly in a last-ditch effort to get free.

"But," Iason kept going as if he hadn't spoken. "You will call me Master Iason." He heard the little creature sputter indignantly. He reached his office and stepped inside. "Now." He sat his large desk, placing his hands on the surface, not letting his find go. "Since you won't tell me what you are, I expect a name. Do you have a name?" He set his drink to the side, noting the creature's size compared to the glass.

Riki angrily kicked at the fingers holding him, glaring at their owner. "Go to hell!" he spat. He had to get away, but he was held just above the surface of the desk, his feet just barely grazing the clear surface. What did this man want with him? He wasn't a pet, goddammit! He was a free being, used to coming and going as he pleased. He wasn't even big enough to do what pets did, let alone with another one! He would be killed in an instant!

"Hmm," the blondie smirked. "That is the wrong answer. I will ask you one more time. What is your name, thief?" Iason actually liked the spirit the little creature showed. It had the gall to speak to him in that manner, even at its size, knowing full well that the blond could easily crush him. He usually wouldn't stand for that, but in this small creature, he admired his spirit. And looked forward to breaking it.

"Fuck you!" Riki responded, spitting at Iason, staring at him with hate-filled eyes. The man's smile darkened, his eyes sparkling with admiration and anger. 

This could be entertaining.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well then." Iason sat back, crossing his legs and holding his new pet above his knee, feeling the creature's feet brush against his flesh. "I still need to punish you for stealing from me...I believe it was six strikes, one for each item in your bag, plus the alcohol." He turned the creature in his hand with his fingers, examining his bottoms, smiling as it screamed curses. 

The black pants were held up with what looked like a simple piece of thread. They were old, Iason could see that, from the tightness of them. They seemed to shape to the little creature's legs like a second skin. He rather liked it. He would have more made for his new pet. Much better quality than he had on at the moment. But, currently they were in the way. Grabbing the hem of the boy's pants between two fingers, he tugged once and heard a rip and proceeded to rip them from his body. 

"What are you doing!?" Riki cried, kicking his legs, even more, looking behind him when he heard the fabric of his pants rib. Those were his only pair of pants! He watched the black fibers fall to the desk in tatters. "You asshole!" The boy screamed and kicked out, hoping to meet flesh, when he felt pressure on his bare bottom, making him freeze. "Stop it!" What did this monster want with him? All he was trying to do was feed his gang, he never did anything to this man.

"I'm punishing you, pet," Iason said calmly as if nothing had was going on. He was pleased to see the creature had no underwear, or even if it knew what those were. The blondie took his time admiring his new and rare pet from behind, slowly turning it to see it from different angles, admiring his shapely buttocks that were well defined, topping muscular thighs and legs. He had to admit, this creature was well built, but that probably due to its lifestyle. With it being so tiny, Iason was sure it had to crawl and climb. Turning the boy around, Iason noticed its knees definitely spoke the truth about the man's hypothesis. But, something else caught his attention and Iason grinned. "What do we have here?" he mumbled, his gaze focusing on the tiny creature's groin. "It seems you are indeed a male," he chuckled. 

The creature's penis was flaccid between the boy's thighs, but it was so small, Iason almost didn't see it and would have thought perhaps the species were asexual. "I believe this means you have females as well," he said lowly, not really expecting an answer.

"Stop looking!" Riki shouted, his body flushing as he crossed his legs to hide his member, not liking it in full view of this monstrous man. "I'm not answering anything!"

Iason chuckled darkly, lifting his free hand to run a finger down the small creature's legs. He noted the trembling limbs roped with muscle from the creature's lifestyle, his finger feeling every calloused imperfection as he passed up and down from the boy's thighs to his feet. "Oh, not to worry. I will get answers out of you...eventually." Without another word, he threw the boy in the air, listening to his terrified screams with glee, and caught him in a firm grip before he all but slammed him down on the desk.

The boy gasped as his back popped with the pressure being applied to his ribs after being slammed down. The fingers holding him down were nearly crushing Riki and he couldn't scream since the air was driven from his lungs and the pain in his ribs. But, it seemed as though his captor didn't want anything broken, because amazingly, even with the rough treatment, nothing had snapped. That didn't comfort the boy though. If anything, it brought Riki to panic as he tried to struggle, but without air, he knew he would never win, especially when the world suddenly went gray. Suddenly he was flipped by the man's fingers, being held down on his front and took a deep breath, hacking as air filled his lungs. Black eyes stared into blue, anger and fear, meeting amused calculation.

"Your punishment will begin," Iason said lowly. Looking for something to use he found a metal pen in the holder. Picking it up in his free hand, he twirled the thin writing utensil in his fingers for a moment before gripping it deeming it fit for the job. It would hurt, but hopefully not do too much damage. "Count, if you can." That was the only warning he gave and he brought the pen down on the boy's backside with a harsh sounding _**crack**_!

The pain was something he'd never felt before and Riki couldn't help but scream as fire raced from his backside to his legs. "AHHH!" He cried out when the sting set in, burning his skin. Riki tried shimmying away, but the man just applied more pressure. The glass to his right moved and it soar in the air until Riki couldn't see it anymore. 

"Do you not know your numbers?" Iason asked after taking a sip, savoring the liquor, and returning the glass to the desk. He looked down and could already see a red stripe taking up most of the creature's backside. The boy would definitely be sore after this. He felt a moment's pity, but then the creature looked back in the man's direction with such blatant defiance, it was gone, replaced by amusement. "Count."

Riki grit his teeth, as he moved his tongue in his mouth until he had enough moisture to spit at the giant, the spray not even reaching him but the message was made clear. He wouldn't give this bastard the pleasure of hearing him say the numbers. "Screw....you," he breathed.

Iason smiled. "Poor choice." Again he brought the pen down, waited a moment, and when the boy was silent, he brought it down again. "I can't hear you count," he said, then brought down the pen, the hardest hit yet. After that, he sat back, his hand still holding the squirming creature down. Two fingers caressed the calloused skin, not backing away even when the creature cried out as he brushed his red bottom. "Apparently you don't know your numbers. And here I thought you were more clever than that." The fingers then began to move across his body, grinning when he reached the boy's punished backside again and pressed. 

Riki struggled, even more, crying out when the blondie's tree trunk fingers pressed into his burning flesh. "Stop touching me!" he shouted, doubling his effort to get away. He hadn't been spanked since he was little, but this was worse than a simple spanking. "Let me go! I'm not a fucking child!"

"Language, pet," Iason said, amusement lacing his voice. "You do not want another strike added when we continue." He grabbed his glass to take another sip of its contents, the alcohol making him enjoy this even more.

"C-continue!?" the boy screamed, beginning to kick, hoping to hit Iason's fingers in his thrashing. "You said six!" He brought his hands up, his nails scratching at the desk to try and run. He couldn't survive another hit, let alone six more! His ass would be broken by then!

"You did not count, so how am I to know how many strikes you received?" Iason sat forward to look down on the pitiful creature held on his desk. Yes, he knew this was a once in a lifetime find, but to Iason, the boy seemed like a rare beast, bucking and shying away from his master's touch. And Iason would be the master of this little creature. "Are you ready, pet?" the blondie asked in a light voice, almost sounding like he enjoyed this. No matter how hard the creature tried, he couldn't break free of this man's hold on him. 

"No! Screw you, you bastard! I won't go through it again!" The boy was determined to get away, using his blunt nails against the blondie's fingers, but he did little to no damage.

Iason watched the boy struggle, feeling every movement against his hand. "You will go through your punishment as many times as I see fit. If you do not know numbers, tell me and I will gladly teach you before it begins again. Otherwise, this stubbornness is going to get you nothing but pain." He waited to hear the boy's answer. Silence rang through the room before the man sighed. "Truly...it is like you enjoy getting punished." He picked up the pen and saw the boy's eyes widen and felt his struggles become even more harrowed. "Your punishment will begin again. Now..." He brought the pen down hard on the creature's bottom.

_**WHACK!**_ "Count."

Riki cried out when the blondie hit him, the pain from his already punished flesh feeling like the pen had grown spikes, making him wail from the pain. Tears leaked from his eyes, but he would never admit to it. He saw the pen rise and screamed, his mouth forming the word before he could tell his mouth to; "O-one!" he finally screamed, wincing when the pen came down again but stopped short.

"You can learn. Now, continue."Iason pulled the pen back and brought it down again.

_**WHACK!**_ "Two!" Riki felt his pride being ripped to shreds at the cried out number, his head hanging, forehead hitting the desk as he gasped for breath. 

_**WHACK!**_ "Three!" Iason glanced up at the boy's face and saw tears gathering on the desk, and each tear was a small victory for him and he paused in order to give his pet a moment to breathe before he began again.

_**WHACK!**_ "Four!" At that hit, Riki felt something warm stream under him felt his bladder releasing, piss pooling between his thighs. Embarrassment hit the boy before the next blow did.

_**WHACK!**_ "Five!" 

Riki tensed for the sixth, letting out a strangled sob when he saw the dreaded pen aimed for his backside again, but the blondie stopped just shy of hitting the boy's punished flesh. His ass felt like it was on fire, and he could feel bruises already forming on the flesh. Confused, Riki glanced back to see Iason leaning back, the pen replaced by the glass filled with amber liquid in his hand.

"You did well, my pet. Better than I would have thought." He caressed the boy's screaming flesh and heard an anguished cry at the pressure. "I believe you've learned your lesson." He gathered the sobbing boy in his hand carefully, squinting when he saw a bit of urine. He would have to reign in his strength next time if the boy didn't learn his lesson, which Iason hoped his new pet had learned his lesson. Iason stood and left his office, making his way to his room. The boy needed mending, and maybe a bath. He would ask Daryl to clean up his desk in the morning.

Riki curled up on the man's palm, curling up on his side, unable to put any pressure on his bottom or thighs. He hated this giant bastard even more now and vowed he would get the man back for this. 

"Now," Iason said, his loud voice making the boy startle. "What to use?" It was obvious the giant wasn't talking to him, so Riki chose to simply wallow in his pain and glare at the blondie while he spoke. "The sink would be the best idea, but it may be too big. Hmm...." Blue eyes focused on Riki and he tensed, sending the man a glare.

"I would say let's skip the bath, but the smell of you is getting hard to bear." The blondie sniffed and wrinkled his nose for dramatic effect, a sparkle in his eyes when the boy glared even harder at him. He thought for a moment he'd broken the boy on the first night, but it seemed they were just getting started.


	4. Chapter 4

Riki was dropped unceremoniously into a sink full of water, the shock almost causing him to drown, but at the last minute, Iason's hand was under him, lifting him partially out. "What the fuck!?" he screamed, beginning to shiver from the cold. "The water's freezing you bastard!"

Blue eyes looked unfazed by his screams. "You expected to be coddled, thief?" Iason asked, crossing his arms and staring down at the boy swimming in his sink. "I think not. And besides, I would have thought the cold would feel good on your welts."

The boy gritted his teeth, not wanting to admit that it did feel nice now that he mentioned it. It was still cold on the rest of his body! "Okay, I'm clean now! Let me out!"

"You will not come out until I say so. You're far from clean as I see it. You haven't even used soap." Iason grabbed the pump next to the sink and squirted a few dollops into the water, making sure to get the small creature in his 'attack'.

"Stop it!" Riki balked, wiping the slimy, fruity-smelling soap off his face. "Ow! You got in my eyes! It burns!" He forgot he was in a hand and rolled off the palm in an effort to get the stinging solution out of his eyes and sunk below the water, bring brought up sputtering. "Damnit!! Get me out of here!"

"Not until I've bathed you." Iason dipped his hand under the boy, bringing him up a bit and frowning. The water was quite cold after all. Oh well, the boy would be out soon enough. He ran a hand through the being's mop of black hair and created a lather, pausing when he noticed the boy's chest was still covered. "Well, this won't do," he muttered.

When the giant gripped his jacket, he opened his eyes in a panic, holding on to one sleeve for dear life. "No!" he shouted with fear. "Please! Don't rip it!" He stared up at the blondie with pleading eyes, hoping to be heard.

The man frowned, then inclined his head. "I will not tear it as long as you let go."

Riki sagged in relief, letting the man pull his jacket off his shoulders. That jacket was something made by Guy years ago. It was while they were still in Ceres, scrounging for scraps and fighting the rats for whatever they found.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One night, he and Guy had killed an adult rat that must have been radioactive based on its size. Together they skinned the creature, using its hide to make shelters from the weather.

"I'm taking this bit," Guy said, a happy gleam in his eyes. "I'm making a surprise for you."

When he presented Riki with his jacket, the boy was so happy he didn't know how to react except to hug the shit out of him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy had to smile at the memory.

"You seem happy," Iason's voice broke into his memory and he gasped, eyes flying open. The man was towering over him, finger swirling the water next to him. "Is the bath that good?"

The black-haired boy scowled and looked away, tensing when he heard a deep chuckle. Suddenly the finger was back with a vengeance, scrubbing at the boy, sometimes pressing too hard. "Not so fucking hard!" Riki yelled, smacking the invading digit away. "Why don't you let me wash myself?"

"Because then I won't know if you did a good enough job. If I do it, I will know you are clean." Iason reasoned but eased up on the boy. When he reached the creature's nether regions, he had a wicked gleam in his eyes that made the small boy tremble in his palm. But, he would save that for another night, when his pet wasn't so new. "There. Now, turn over."

"Hell no! I won't ever show that part of me to you again!" Riki stubbornly held on to the man's hand, refusing to let go when fingers tried turning him by force.

"For goodness sake! Your punishment is over, there is no need to fuss this much." Iason huffed, poking and prodding at the small being gripping his fingers in a death grip. Finally, he pulled the creature up, and using two fingers, he turned him over and beginning to wash that side, taking it easy on the boy's punished flesh, although the creature still wailed.

"Now all that is left is your hair. Hold still." Iason tenderly brought his finger up the creature's back to his hair, rubbing gently. "Now you can rinse."

He let the creature go, although a little unwillingly. He watched in amusement as the naked creature leaned back to float gently, letting the water do its work. "You'll never get the suds out like that," the blondie sighed, the finger returning to rinse the boy's hair, feeling it squeak. "Now you are done. Out."

Riki let out a small yell when the man's hand lifted him from the water, beginning to shake, even more, pressing into the warm palm. Suddenly he was covered by something white and warm. He sighed and burrowed into the cloth, grimacing when it was pulled away to reveal the blondie's face so close now.

"Get dry," the man's booming voice simply said, dropping the cloth over him again. Riki didn't care, as long as he was warm, and started rubbing his arms and chest to get some feeling back into them then his legs. When he went to sit, his hissed in pain and fell over.

"Oh dear," Iason chuckled, witnessing the boy's predicament. "If only you hadn't been so stubborn, we could have dismissed the punishment where it was, instead of prolonging it." He grabbed the small towel and rubbed at the boy's head, smiling at the disheveled hair when he pulled it away. "Now, onto sleeping arrangements. I have nothing for you to wear, but I fear for your warmth. So, we will be sleeping in the same bed."

Riki balked and backpedaled, only to crash into the blondie's curled fingers. "Fuck no!" he yelled. "You'll crush me with your gigantic ass!"

The man scowled. "Nonsense. I do not move in my sleep. Now, stop your whining." Iason walked into his bedroom, the sink draining behind him. He deposited the creature on his night table in order to disrobe, smirking when the boy turned his head, refusing to look at the man. "Why so shy, pet?"

Iason grabbed him again, bringing him up to look into the boy's eyes. "Have you never looked at yourself in the mirror? Never explored your own body?"

Riki blushed at the man's words, trembling. Yes, he had. He'd seen plenty of naked men, but none were, as much as he hated to say it, as beautiful as the giant before him.

"Not to worry, pet. I'm sure in time we'll get your shyness in order." Iason sat and pulled his legs up, throwing the blanket over himself, bringing the boy to his chest, secured by his hand. "Goodnight, pet." He closed his eyes and was out in seconds.

Riki, on the other hand, was petrified. Under him, he could hear the man's heart beating, the vibrations causing him to move ever so slightly with each bump-bump. It was scary to think that he was in the hands of something so big.

He tried rolling over, but the hand pinning him was too heavy. But, Riki thought, he was warm. The boy pulled his legs up under him and stared at the enormous thumb taking up his vision. He couldn't even look around at the room.

The boy bit back tears, holding in a sob as he lay on top of the sleeping giant. He didn't know what would wake this man, and he couldn't look at those blue eyes again. Not yet.

Hiccupping softly, Riki cried, biting his lip to keep from making noise. He wanted to see Guy, have his lover hold him close and whisper into his ear. With those thoughts, Riki fell asleep, tears staining his face.


	5. Chapter 5

A groan brought Riki from the world of sleep, which he had actually gotten a little of, when suddenly his whole world flipped and he was trapped under a large and very heavy object. He tried to see what was on top of him, but he couldn't move his face from the chest that was covering him, gasping mouthfuls of air. "Hey!" he managed to yell. "Wake up!"

But it seemed his captor was dead to the world, still sleeping peacefully. Riki tried punching, but his arms were pinned. He was about to resort to pinching the man when suddenly he heard the door hiss open and footsteps come into the room.

"Good morning Master," a delicate voice called. The footsteps traveled to the window, throwing open the curtains to let in the light of the sun. Above Riki, the giant man took in a deep breath, pressing him further into the mattress. 

"Leave me, Daryl," Iason murmured, his deep timbre rumbling all around the small boy. "I had a late night and do not wish to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry, Master, but I must make sure you are awake. You have a full schedule that will not wait." 

Iason furrowed his brow. "Fine. I'm up. Make tea and have my breakfast ready for me. I will dine in the dining room this morning." His furniture bowed deeply and went to leave, but something moved under Iason and he smiled softly. "Oh, and Daryl, we have a....guest with us that will be staying with us permanently. I wish to introduce you."

Confused, Daryl simply bowed. "Yes master," he simply said, knowing not to ask questions. He hurriedly left the room to do as he was told.

Slowly Iason brought his chest off the bed, brow creased in worry when the small creature gasped and coughed. It looked so small against the sheets of his bed. Iason was sure it wouldn't even take up a quarter of a pillow. 

"What the fuck!?" Riki screamed, still coughing. "Don't move my ass! You almost crushed me!"

Iason rolled his eyes but was relieved to learn his new pet was alright. "Oh, hush. You weren't injured." He slid out of bed, glancing down at the naked form, noting the angry-looking stripes across his backside with pleasure, and he went to his closet, pulling out a one-piece suit, picking a light blue in color today, white boots completing the ensemble. "You are to meet Daryl, my furniture, today. I expect you to be on your best behavior, am I clear?"

Riki scoffed and tried standing on the soft surface, failing and falling on his bottom with a high pitched yelp. "Fuck you!" he spat out of pain.

"Are you this volatile in the morning? Even after your punishment last night? Must I repeat the lesson?" The creature turned wide eyes on him, his limbs starting to tremble slightly out of fear or anger, Iason wasn't sure. "Then enough." Next, he went to a drawer and pulled out a simple chain. "Look up," he told the boy.

Riki defied the man and looked down, but Iason wasn't having it and with a huff, he hooked his finger under the boy's chin and forced him to look up, and instantly Riki felt something cold and heavy placed around his neck. His hands flew to his throat and was appalled to find a chain. He followed it to the blondie's hand and narrowed his eyes. "Hell no!" he shouted, trying to pull the chain away from the man, only managing to jerk the chain in different ways, the man's grip too strong. "I'm not a fucking dog!"

Iason simply clicked his tongue in annoyance, picking the boy up from the bed, fingers wrapping around his middle. "No, you are a pet. Now, enough before I get angry." He began to exit his room but stopped at a gasping sound from his pet. "What is it now?"

"I have no clothes on!" the boy blushed in Iason's palm.

"I have nothing to fit you at the moment, but I will make sure to get something made for you." He would have to make a trip to the shops sometime soon, although not too soon, he thought with a wicked grin. "Now, stop your fussing and let's go. I am hungry this morning, and if you make me wait any longer, I will be swallowing you whole for breakfast."

That made Riki pale and he shut his mouth, not knowing if the giant man was joking or not. At least he could send the man a deadly glare.

Iason made his way down the hall, stopping at the door to the dining hall, listening to Daryl still setting up his plate. "Before we go to breakfast, I order you to tell me your name," he said to the boy, looking down at his hand where he was held in a firm grip.

The boy was hip level, struggling to loosen the tight grip on him, kicking as much as he could, unable to move his arms. He was hungry as well, and if he could, he would threaten to swallow the blonde giant himself. "Why should I tell you?" he snapped, grunting with his efforts. He heard Iason sigh.

"Why are you so difficult, pet?" The blondie stepped into the dining room just as Daryl had finished setting up the trays and he stepped back from the table and bowed, lowering his eyes. Iason said nothing as he sat. "Once more, what is your name," he growled out, getting annoyed. He was used to getting what he asked for. Never had a pet deliberately disobeyed an order from him, or struggled as much as the creature in his hand.

"Go fuck yourself!" Riki screamed, face laced with deathly glares.

Daryl heard a small voice and dared to look up. When his eyes fell on the little creature in his master's palm, he couldn't hold in the gasp. He flinched when Iason threw him a glare and quickly lowered his eyes. What was that small creature in the man's hand? He'd never seen anything like it. Was it even alive, or was it a small doll that spoke? If so, why did his master have it? 

"It is unwise to resist me, pet," Iason said darkly. He brought his hand up to his face, a scowl darkening his visage. "Obey me and tell me your name."

Riki simply turned around, showing the man his back. Teach him to order Rikki to do anything. He was prouder than this. He wouldn't just roll over and be this man's plaything. He was a member of Bison! He'd gotten into worse scrapes than this as he was growing up and he'd still managed to survive and get his family to the ripe old age of eighteen! So he wouldn't be giving this man anything besides the finger he held up.

And it was too bad he did that because a second later he was being picked up and tossed back, falling and then encased in blackness. There was something slimy and wet under him, making the boy grimace, his hand coming away with some kind of liquid. Suddenly a light came in and the boy watched in terror as teeth surrounded him. He....he was in a mouth! "No!" he cried, struggling to reach the opening, but it closed too quickly. "Let me out! Please!" He never knew this was one of his biggest fears until now. "Please! Let me out of here!" 

Iason patiently waited, hearing the small being cry out and move against his tongue, but he refused. Instead, he used his tongue to press the creature against the roof of his mouth, feeling it squirm and wiggle. In a way, it felt like Scondong, a very rare and sought after food, and he was tempted to swallow, but he refrained, not wanting to lose his new pet so quickly, but his mouth was filling too quickly with saliva. But, if he didn't, Iason would start drooling, something unbecoming of a blondie. Making sure the boy was pinned to the roof of his mouth with his tongue, Iason swallowed.

Rikki was terrified, feeling the man's throat working, pulling his feet slightly when he swallowed. "Riki!" he screamed, fists hitting the tongue holding him prisoner. "My name's Rikki! Now let me out of here you fucking asshole!" He was shaking and breathing heavily as the mouth opened and he was spat out into the blondie's palm. He curled up and let out a single sob, his body wracked with tremors.

The blondie smirked and stared at the boy before letting him slide onto the table. "Riki," he whispered, wiping his mouth delicately. "A perfect name for a pet." He held his hand out to Daryl to dry, the furniture quickly rushing to his side, eyes wide as he glanced at the boy who was covered in saliva.

"Breakfast," the man said, lowering his hand. The furniture bowed low and started serving Iason, who picked up a tablet next to him, the morning news instantly projecting the headlines. It seemed the crime rate had been going up in the slums. What a surprise.

Riki was pulled from his cowering ball to stare in awe at the hologram. He uncurled and began wiping the saliva from his body, trembling a little at the memory of being sucked down a slick, slimy throat to his imminent death. Taking that from his mind, he focused on the hologram. He knew these giants were technologically advanced, but he wasn't sure how advanced until now. He stood and took a step towards the man when he felt the chain around his throat tighten, stopping his movement.

"I did not say you could come closer," Iason said, eyes never leaving the flowing words under the man reporting. He finally stopped the broadcast and turned his gaze on Riki, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips at the look on his face. It was good to have a name to go with a face. Iason picked up his utensils and cut a small amount of his breakfast meat, sliding it to the side for Riki, doing the same with the vegetables, noting the sour face the boy made. "You will eat everything, am I clear? I will not be accused of starving my pets." He began to eat, glancing at Riki to make sure he was taking the food he was offered When he didn't touch it, he scowled. "I will not tell you again, pet. You will eat." He reached down and took one of the prongs of his fork and pressed it into the boy's stomach. "Do I need to teach you a new lesson here?" Riki just glared up at him and Iason sighed. "I was hoping to have a pleasant meal this morning." He brought his fork back before suddenly whipping it forward, tumbling Riki over onto his back, earning a cry when his punished backside hit the table. 

Grabbing a spoon, he turned the boy onto his stomach. "Are you going to eat?"

"NO!" Riki yelled and fought the man's fingers. He knew it was inevitable, but he had to fight in order to keep his pride. He wouldn't let this man break him!

Iason sighed and lifted the spoon. "Count," was all he said and let the spoon loose, the crack of the metal hitting bare flesh resounding through the silent room. 

"Agh!!" Riki cried out feeling his already sore backside stinging. "You sick fuck!" He glared up at the blue-eyed man with hate-filled eyes.

Iason was not moved. He simply brought the spoon back and let it fly with another _crack_. "Count," he said, his voice calm and collected. Riki let out a sob and the man pulled the spoon back, ready for another blow when the boy yelled out;

"One!"

The blonde-haired man smirked and put the spoon down, snapping his fingers to the side of the plate with the tiny bites of food. "Now eat, or I will spank you again." He started eating and after a few bites, he turned to Daryl. "I would like you to meet Riki. He will be staying here as my new pet and therefore is under your care."

The furniture couldn't believe what he was hearing, let alone seeing. There was a dark-haired, miniature person crawling towards his master's plate on the table. It wasn't getting close enough to the man to touch him, but enough so that he could grab the food offered. "Wh-If I may, Master, what is it?"

That earned the eunich a glare from Riki. "I'm a person!" he raged, the punished skin on his backside looking redder than before. He narrowed his eyes before throwing his hair back with a cocky look. "Though I've got to say, I've heard about you furnitures...Not much person about you, is there?"

Daryl's eyes narrowed and he gripped the teapot in his hand harshly, his jaw working. How dare this rodent bring that up...

"Hush pet," Iason chastised with a jerk of the chain, pulling the boy closer to his plate. "Do you wish to make the person I entrust with your safety while I'm away angry? Or, is it you're looking for another punishment?" He raised a brow in question. Riki seemed to have heard him and pulled back, wincing when he put too much pressure on his neck. "That's better. Daryl, pay him no mind. He's simply a grouchy riser, it seems." The blondie picked up his tablet again and it started where it left off.

The boy glared at the white table, shivering from the cold in the room, but also from the angry looks he received from Daryl. He finished his meal in silence, and when his hands were empty, he was bored.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the dishes were cleared from the table, Iason was left alone with his little pet. Riki stared at the wall in defiance, refusing to look at the man. Who was he to make him stay here? Who said it was alright to make him the giant man's pet? Riki sure as hell didn't, and he didn't want it! He was used to coming and going as he pleased, not being held under someone's thumb(quite literally) and obeying orders. For the first time, he felt sad about coming to Tanagura. But, there was nothing left for his gang in Ceres, and Midas was no better. It was here or death. Riki let out an aggravated sigh, shivering a bit.

"Are you cold, pet?" Iason stared down at the boy, still in awe of this tiny creature. He didn't know how it was possible to have an intelligent creature that was this small living in his walls. Even though the boy had said there were no women, Iason had to know if there were more...and if there were passageways into his home or any of the other Elites in the tower.

"No," Riki drawled, rolling his eyes. "Of course I'm not cold sitting on your table in my birthday suit." He sent the Blondie a glare and muttered something under his breath that made Iason frown.

The blue eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint. "Do not take that tone with me, pet. I will not object to taking the pen to you again."

That made Riki shiver too, just not with cold. He knew punishment, but he never knew it could hurt that much, and he didn't want to repeat it while his ass was so sore. "Whatever," he scoffed, still staring at the wall. 

"Master?" Daryl came into the room on silent feet, the only announcement the door hissing as he came in. "I have your schedule if you would like to hear what meetings you have."

The Blondie nodded and sipped his tea, closing his eyes to listen to Daryl rambling off names and scowled at a few. He did not want to see Griffith Wallace. The man was an insufferable know it all, but he was a fellow Blondie Iason had dealt with in the past. He was good with information and the underground network as well. If Iason wanted to keep his place as the head of the underground, he would have to suck it up and meet with him. Another name intrigued him, though. Raoul didn't like to impose on Iason, but there were times they went out for lunch and simply talked. But, it seemed this was not one of those times, since the man had told Daryl he'd discovered something. His eyes flickered to Rikki, who had stood and was swinging his arms back and forth as if to loosen the muscles.

The boy was very well built for his size. As his arms moved, the muscles in his back flexed very enticingly. It was a shame he was so small, or Iason could have enjoyed playing with him a bit more. But, it didn't mean that the Blondie couldn't have fun with his rare pet.

"That is all, Master." Daryl's soft voice caught Iason's attention and he nodded, putting down his now empty teacup. "Good." He stood up, not missing the way the boy on the table flinched and his lips twitched in amusement. "Daryl, today while I am gone, watch over Riki. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." The boy glared at him from the table, flashing his finger in a crude sign. "And if you need to, punish him," his voice went dark, eyes sharp. "You may use my desk to get anything to use if you need to. I find that a pen works." He smirked and turned to leave, stopping once he was at the door. "Oh, and search the house for cracks in the walls, and seal them."

Riki's eyes widened at that and he ran to the edge of the table, almost falling off but managed to save himself. "You can't!" he yelled. "You'll destroy everything!" Tears began to form in the boy's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Instead, he let his rage take over. "You'll kill everyone, you bastard! Will you take innocent lives just to keep me here?!"

Iason turned at that last statement. "So there are more of you," he said simply. "I had wondered. But, they are not of my concern. I have my prize." He turned around, nodding at Daryl. "Obey my orders." And with that he walked out, not hearing Rikki's cries.

"No!! NO, you can't!! Please!" Riki had fallen to his knees, shoulders slumped in defeat. He was never going to get home....unless Daryl didn't find every single entrance. He glanced at the furniture who was watching him with both curiosity and pity. Riki couldn't take it and turned away. Suddenly the chain around his neck tightened and he was in darkness. Riki fought the giant hand, noting how gentle it was compared to Iason's grip. Finally, he was able to pop his head out of the fist and glared up at Daryl. "A little warning next time!" he yelled, still a little shaken.

"My apologies, Sir Riki. I didn't want to leave you alone where you can get hurt." The furniture turned to leave the room. In his fist he could feel every breath of the little creature, even felt his fluttering heartbeat. He had never heard of such creatures, and was amazed, even though he didn't show it. It was improper to show emotion, even to Master Iason's pets. He was a servant in the house of Mink and would show proper respect.

"Daryl, was it?" the little creature asked.

The silver head nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"Hn. Well, Daryl, mind letting me go?" Riki wiggled and tried to get his arms free of the hand. "Though your hand feels better than that bastard's, you're still squeezing me." In an instant, the pressure around Riki was relieved when Daryl turned his hand and opened it. Rikki scrambled into the center of his palm, breathing a little hard. "I didn't say to let me drop!" He lay in the furniture's palm for a second to catch his breath. "Damn that was close." His life was in danger staying here, but he couldn't exactly run at the moment. Not without jumping from Daryl's hand, and that would probably kill him. "Okay, how about this? You let me stand on your shoulder, and this way you'll be able to keep an eye on me and do your...work." At the last word, his voice became sad.

Daryl thought for a moment, then acquiesced. "I suppose so." Gently he lifted his hand up and felt Rikki crawl on to his shoulder and grab the material of his shirt, dash sized fingers grazing his neck. "This is....odd," he said after a moment.

"This is weird for me too...You're breathing keeps moving me. But, I can hold on. Go on," Riki made a shooing motion, smirking at the furniture who couldn't see him.

Daryl took a step and paused, checking to see how Riki fared and when he didn't fall, the furniture became more confident in his strides. As he dusted the library, he had to wonder. "I think I saw you one night," Daryl mused. "I wasn't too sure if it was a dream or not. It was late, and I was woken by a noise....and when I looked up, there you were. You were gone a second later." He continued with his careful steps, not wanting to hinder the tiny man.

Riki took a deep breath and nodded, watching the duster move up and down. "Yeah, that was me. It was when we first came here a few months ago. I was checking out the place when you saw me. I didn't know you were such a light sleeper."

Daryl smiled slightly. "I still am, Sir Riki." He began to leave the room when Iason's orders came to mind. "I'm certain your entrances are in the kitchen, in my room, but I'm not sure where the rest are."

Riki scowled at him, folding his arms over his chest. "Well, I ain't telling you, that's for sure. I won't let you touch any of them!"

Daryl frowned. So it was going to be like that, was it? "Well then, I suppose I'll have to search the house." He turned his nose up slightly at the attitude he received. Although, he could understand it. He had gone through almost the same thing...and more was taken from him than just family.

"No! Please!" Riki begged, turning to Daryl's ear. "Just say you couldn't find them! If you do that...I'll have no way of getting home!"

The furniture shook his head, his face paling at the thought, not even noticing he almost knocked Riki down. "Never!" he gasped. "I could never go against Master Iason's wishes, especially an order. I'm going to have to try and find every way you got in here today and seal them, just as Master Iason wishes." When Riki was about to protest again, Daryl plucked him off his shoulder and stared sadly at him. "I'm sorry," was all he said. With that, he walked into the kitchen, still holding the struggling creature in his hands, and quickly grabbed a jar with a lid and dropped Riki inside. "I will put you in Master Iason's room."

When Daryl screwed the lid on, Riki had to hold his ears against the loud scraping noise, gritting his teeth. "No! Please! The others will be waiting for me to come back! Don't do this!" Tears blurred his vision, but Riki didn't care. He wanted to see Guy one last time, hold him...It couldn't end like this. He banged his fists against the glass. "NO! I won't let you do this!" He was moving now, Daryl being careful to keep to jar steady until they reached Iason's room, where he put the boy down on the stand next to the bed.

"I'll be back," was all the furntiure said and turned, the door hissing behind him as he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

It took Daryl over a half-hour of searching the sitting room to find even a small crack, which he would then mark with a thick black 'X' before moving onto the rest of the house. After two hours of searching and moving things, he was sure he'd found every entrance. Moving to the hallway, repeating the motions until he had five markers on the walls, and two on the floor. There was nothing that could reach the ceiling, so he didn't check that high as he moved to each room. 

Three hours later, he was done with that section and moving to gather the things he would need in order to close off every opening. Finally, he moved on to the kitchen where he was sure to find the most openings. And he was right. It took him longer than the other rooms to mark every crack and he ran his hands along the back-splash behind the cooking unit where he found an actual door made out of tile. If he wasn't annoyed by the number of entrances, he would have been impressed with the small creature's ingenuity. It took all of ten minutes to caulk every opening before he moved to the cabinets, of which there were many. He wouldn't be able to finish this in one day, he just hoped Iason would. 

Speaking of, he would need to start dinner now for the menu he had planned. Stopping his work, he washed his hand then thought of the poor little being in Iason's room. With hurried steps, he went to the room and the door hissed open, revealing a terrifying sight. 

Riki was sitting in the jar on the nightstand for how long he didn't know, staring at the window wanly when he suddenly felt lightheaded. What was wrong? Looking up he was struck with dear when he saw the top didn't have any holes! He stood up and turned to the door, slamming his fist on the glass. "Hey!! Dickless! In here! There's no holes in this jar!" He slammed his hand until it was sore, then switched to the other one. He was gasping for breath. Clutching his throat, he tried to calm down to get his breath back. He had to think and fast. He glanced at the jar, noting it was on the edge of the nightstand. 

Backing up, he ran at the side of the glass, grunting when his shoulder hit it painfully hard. Riki was running out of air. He had to do this now! Again and again, he slammed into the jar until it was teetering on the edge, but Riki was beginning to feel faint. He tried moving, but he blacked out, the last sight he saw was the closed door. He was dying...in a jar.

"Sir Riki!" Daryl ran to the jar and picked it up, unscrewing the solid cap. He noted the tiny being's blue lips and turned the jar over onto his hand, staring at him in fear. If Riki died, so would he! "Don't die, please don't die..." Running to the bathroom, he ran the water and stuck his hand under, sprinkling little droplets on the boy's face. "Please...please...Master Iason can't lose you." Suddenly, Riki gasped and coughed, his back arching as he tried to draw in as much air as he could. Daryl felt his heart slow down and he took a breath. "Thank Jupiter," he breathed. "Are you all right?" 

Riki glared up at the furniture while gasping, clearing his sore throat. "No...thanks to you." His voice was raspy and his chest hurt from laboring for breath.  
"What?" Daryl was in shock. Why would he blame him?

"No...air....holes." The tiny boy turned his head to pointed to the jar lid that was on the floor. "Dumbass."

Stepping more into the room, Daryl went pale."Sir Riki...I" he said softly."I'm so sorry..." He felt like his heart had dropped like a rock to the pit of his stomach. How could he be so stupid? He had so many things on his mind that he wasn't thinking straight.

"I wish you would have left me," Riki said, his voice sad and empty. "I wish you had let me die. I would have preferred that to being Iason's little pet." He was looking down at the furniture's palm.

Daryl felt bad about forgetting about the holes, and now he felt sorry for Riki altogether. "I'm sorry," he said. "I am finished for now." Opening the breast pocket in his shirt, he slid the tiny being into it even as he protested. "I'll keep you here for now until the Master arrives home." He walked to the kitchen. It was time to start dinner, which reminded him. "Would you care to eat something?"

"Oh, now you're worried about me?" The tiny male kicked the furniture's chest as hard as he could, feeling good when Daryl flinched. "Or, is it you're more worried about what your master will think if you let his newest play toy starve?" Riki narrowed his eyes. "Well, I would rather starve than take anything from you! Leave me alone!" He hated the fact that he was trapped in a damn pocket at the moment, unable to run free or even walk by himself. But most of all he hated those pitying eyes looking at him, following every move he made. He didn't know who was worse, him or Iason. "What are you looking at?! I said leave me alone!" He turned and crossed his arms, looking down at the bottom of the pocket.

Daryl sighed and nodded, leaving Riki alone. He would prepare something for the little being just in case he changed his mind. But, he needed to start the mutton and gravy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Iason came home, he wasn't expecting Daryl to be waiting for him with a glass of Ambrosia. "Welcome back, Master Iason," the furniture said lowly, bowing while offering Iason the drink. "Thank you, Daryl." He took a sip, humming at the taste. He took a step toward his seat, finding his tablet and robe already there. Sitting, he looked to find Daryl turning. "Daryl? How many of the cracks were you able to find?" He looked at his furniture, who paled a little.

"A fair amount, master, but I wasn't able to get all of them. I still have the bedrooms to go through. Though I must say, Sir Riki wasn't happy about it." He looked away from his master's face, fear flickering in his eyes. He felt the boy move in his pocket and fidgeted.

"I see. I didn't know there would be so many, so there will be no punishment for not finishing. You have tomorrow and the day after to fill in all the cracks. For now, bring Riki to me and I will have a word with him, and maybe he will change his tone." 

The furniture bowed low and reached into his pocket. He stopped for a moment then took a deep breath. "Master...I must confess. I almost killed him today." His face went paler and he started to shake as he pulled a fighting Riki. The being was pounding on the furniture's fingers as he was dangled what must have been a very long drop to the boy, screaming threats of violence and insults against Daryl's parentage. Iason frowned and looked between the two. "What do you mean?"  
"I put him in a jar when he was fighting me...and I forgot to put air holes. I am so sorry Master! I got him breathing again, though it was my fault. I was not thinking correctly." 

"Place him here," was all Iason said, pointing to the table at his side. Daryl nodded and placed him next to the master of the house, dropping Riki a fair distance before pulling his hand away as if Iason would burn him. He nodded when Daryl placed the jar next to him then left the room to see to dinner. "Daryl," he said calmly and the furniture froze, knowing that tone. Iason was angry. "You will be punished after dinner. Severely." Daryl turned and bowed, before practically running out of the room. "Hello Riki," Iason drawled, sipping from his glass slowly. "I hear you've had a bad day."

"You bastard!" The dark-haired boy screamed. He kicked at Iason's arm which was next to him, shouting in pain an instant later. Iason snorted his amusement but hid his smile when Riki glared at him.

"Really, pet, this is no way to behave. You should be happy that your master is home, not shouting and carrying on." He took another sip, swirling the liquid around in his glass. "Why were you giving Daryl a hard time?"

Riki sputtered at the question. "Why was I-because he's an asshole!" the boy screamed. "He probably cut off my only way home! And he nearly suffocated me!"

The Blondie put his glass down, turning in his chair to stare down the creature beside him. "Home?" he repeated in a glacial tone. "You have only one home, pet, and you are in it. I will hear no more of this, do you understand? You are mine, so that means you have no home besides this one from now on. Do I make myself clear?"

The boy shook in his anger, balling his fists. How dare this giant bastard tell him that!? "GO. FUCK. YOURSELF!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, turning his full glare on the giant who was staring at him with a blank face. "I have a home and friends, and none of it has to do with you! Let me out of this hellhole so I can go back you fucking bastard!" Riki was panting by the time he was finished, his face twisted in rage. Iason, on the other hand, was calm, his face blank. But, his eye was twitching, a minuscule telltale sign of his anger. 

"Oh, pet...if only you knew the punishment you are about to get. You dare speak to your master like that?" He picked the being up roughly around the middle, ignoring his pet's cries as he kicked out, his tiny fists falling on the finger near him. "You are in for it now." Iason glared at the tiny being between his thumb and pointer finger.  
The boy was scared Iason noted. He wouldn't show it, but he was actually terrified. He watched the Blondie with wide eyes as the man stared down at him. Iason thought about beating him with the pen again, but a glance at his backside told him not to. It would probably leave damage. Besides, the Blondie had seen Riki could take it. He had to think of another punishment.

"I can see what's going through that mind of yours," the Blondie said casually. He flicked his hand up, throwing the small boy into the air and catching him in his palm, only to be flung up a second later. For a few seconds, he did this, ignoring his pet's cries and screams of terror at the thought of being dropped until he grew bored and closed his fist around Riki, getting up and walking to his office. He sat down at his desk, studying the naked creature in his hand, squirming and cursing at him. Iason began his game of tossing Riki again, smirking at the screams again, glad they were alone, although he wouldn't have minded if Daryl interrupted them. "Prepare to be punished, pet."

Riki couldn't hear him that well with the wind in his ears and the constant up and down motion was making him sick, threatening to bring his morning food back up. "Fuck....you..." he gasped, anger in his voice, no matter how much it trembled.

"I would not be saying that if I were you, pet. You will only get more." He caught his pet again, and turned him around, revealing his backside. Taking his free hand he brought it closer until with a harsh snapping sound, his fingers flicked harshly against Riki's already punished backside. The boy let out a wail, throwing his head back, mouth open wide in a pained scream. Again, Iason flicked the creature, savoring his screams. "This is what you get, pet, for creating trouble for Daryl." He flicked the boy again.

"Stop!" Riki screamed, tears streaming down his face with only the third strike, his backside still very sore. "Stop it, please! My ass can't take anymore!" He cried out when Iason's fingers flicked him again. He never knew a simple flick, something he did to Guy on a daily basis, could hurt so much!

"I think not, pet. Though I am not making you count, you have earned a few more strikes." And with that, he flicked again, this time his nail sliced the skin a bit, making Riki scream.

"You fucking asshole!! You cut me!" Dark eyes turned back at Iason with fury in their depths.

"Only because you keep kicking, pet. If you didn't move and take this like a man, I wouldn't have cut you." He flicked again, this time being careful and hitting his upper thighs, making Riki scream more. Again and again, he continued to flick the small creature until he felt Riki go limp in his hand. Iason stopped for a moment and looked at the boy who had his eyes closed. "Hn, fainted." Getting up he went to the kitchen, surprising Daryl, who was plating dinner onto platters.

"Master! Is something the matter?" Silver eyes watched his master carefully, trying to gauge the man's mood. Iason never came into the kitchen!

"I need a glass of water," the Blondie said, holding the limp creature in his hand like a rag doll, albeit gently. The furniture bowed and got him what he wanted, placing it on the counter. Iason said nothing, raising the boy above the water glass and holding him by a leg, dipped him in. A second later, Riki thrashed in the cold water, Iason bringing him to the surface coughing.

"What the fuck?" the boy screamed, shaking from the temperature of the water and shock. "You asshole!" he screamed at Iason, coughing when the Blondie dipped him again and came back up. Finally, Iason dumped the glass over the boy in his hand into the sink, watching Riki sputter and climb to his hands and knees, coughing up water.

"You still yell at your master?" he asked with a raised brow. "That is not wise, pet." He picked up the boy, wrapping his fingers around his shaking middle. "Come. I assume it is time to eat." Was all the man said and left the room. "I will show you what happens to my possessions who do wrong." He sent a look to Daryl, who shuddered and looked down.


	8. Chapter 8

The dark-haired being shivered miserably on his knees in front of the Blondie after being all but slammed down onto it by Iason. Riki wrapped his arms around himself, turning his back on the blonde man who was paying him no mind. He had offered Riki a bit of food, but the tiny man had snubbed him, and now he was even more upset because he was hungry.

Suddenly, Daryl was in Riki's line of vision, placing down a plate of dessert that smelled divine. It caused Riki to look back and practically drool, staring at the piece of what Riki had labeled as the long-coveted chocolate. Once he had gotten a bit of the sweet snack a few years ago and ever since he had been craving it. And here it was, right behind him. The boy was almost tempted to turn around, but he was still angry at the man. But, he really wanted a taste of that sweetness again, but was it worth it?

The blondie watched the boy's face curiously, watching the internal battle going on, amusement. Riki was staring at his plate with such want, it almost made him feel bad. Almost. "Daryl, what did you feed Riki for lunch?" he asked, spooning another bite of the rich custard into his mouth.

"Sir Riki didn't eat anything, Master." Daryl wouldn't tell Iason that he forgot about the being, even though he wanted to tell his master everything, he withheld this information. He didn't want to add to his punishment. And Riki knew it, shooting the furniture an almost shocked look.

"Then I'm sure my pet must be very hungry, having not eaten since this morning. Tell me, Riki. Are you hungry?"

The borrower didn't say a word, he simply turned his nose in the air and snubbed the Blondie once more. Teach them to put him in a jar. Suddenly his stomach made a noise and the boy blushed, looking down at his lower half, eyes screaming 'traitor'.

"I think that answers that...but, do you deserve to eat?" Iason's gaze then fell on Daryl again, who shivered noticeably. "Was Riki well behaved today?"

That was it....the one question the furniture couldn't ignore. He glanced at Riki, who sent him a pleading look, but Daryl had to answer truthfully or he would be punished. Or worse. "Sir Riki did act fine....until it came to telling me the places he entered. He would not divulge that information, that's why it took me so long to find what I did, Master."

"Really?" Iason gave the back of his pet's head a stern glare. "It looks as if you're in for another punishment."

Riki whipped around to stare at the giant, eyes wide with anger. "Fuck no!" he screamed. "I'm barely able to sit after you cut me last night, you bastard!" He stood, bracing himself for flight or fight mode.

"Is that anyway to talk to your master?" Iason asked smoothly, taking another bite of the custard. He really enjoyed how this small creature could stare him down without an ounce of fear. But, Riki could only push so far before Iason became mad, and even though he hadn't reached that point, he was mildly annoyed.

"You're not my master! I don't belong to no one!" Riki pointed at the blonde, rage making him shake. "You stole me! That's the only reason I'm here! If give the chance, I would be outta here in an instant and you would never see me again."

A blonde brow raised slightly. "Oh? Well, luckily we haven't given you the chance, my pet. But, you still stopped Daryl from doing his work, so you must be punished." If not for that, to reinstate that he was the boy's master. "Daryl? Fetch me a clean spoon, please."

Riki's face went ashen as the furniture bowed. "No!" he yelled before he turned and ran from the giant clear across the table. He could feel those glacial blue eyes on him for a moment, then the table shook violently, knocking the boy off his feet harshly. Looking back, all he saw was the imposing blonde giant coming closer, which made him scramble to his feet. But, he wasn't quick enough.

Iason snapped his hand out and grabbed his pet by the leg as he took a running leap, pinching the fragile limb between his thumb and pointer. "Think you can run from me?" he spoke with amusement in his tone. "Think again, pet." He lifted the tiny being into the air by the leg, watching him kick out in vain, his face turning red from being upside down.

"Let me go, you fucker!" Riki screamed. "You're gonna rip off my goddamn leg!"

"Then stop squirming." The blonde man smirked. "You would think you'd have learned that lesson last night." Slowly Iason went back to his seat, keeping Riki out in front of him, letting him know how far from the floor he was hanging, Iason's two fingers in between him and certain death. He would learn to rely on Iason and only Iason. "Are you done flinging yourself about, or do you plan on acting this way the rest of the night?"

The tiny being just fought all the worse until he cried out, his face pinched with pain. Iason, worried, quickly put the boy down, checking him over by gently lifting the limb in his fingers and pressing gently. "Can you move it at all?" Iason twisted it slightly, and hearing nothing, twisted the other way.

"You broke my damn foot!" Riki wailed, generally carrying on. He was trying to get out of the 'punishment', whatever it was. He needed to get out of that place and back with his gang.

"You're not hurt at all," the blonde sighed grumpily. "All that fuss for nothing." He covered the boy with his cupped hand, lifting his drink with the other one. "If you think you're getting out of this, fussing won't stop it. You're going to have to learn how to behave as a good pet should."

That made Riki see red and he started thrashing under the hand, kicking out at the flesh and feeling a certain amount of pride at every strike he landed. "I'm not a goddamn pet! I wasn't born in those training schools you've created for these sick fetishes of yours! I am able to go and do as I damn well please!" He was panting by the end of his tirade and he collapsed against the cool table. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wouldn't give this giant bastard the pleasure.

"Well, you are a pet now, but not just any pet. You are the pet of the Elite Iason Mink, and you must hold yourself higher than the rest of the pets here, or anywhere for that matter. And if this is the only way you'll learn, then so be it." At that moment Daryl came in holding multiple spoons, fanning them out on the table in front of Iason.

"I didn't know which spoon you would like, Master, so I brought a choice." Daryl laid the spoons in front of the man and bowed low, hoping this would lessen his punishment.

"Very good, Daryl. You can take the plates away, Riki will not be eating tonight." The furniture bowed and started clearing the table. Iason leaned back in his chair, his fingers grazing every spoon, lifting them to see their weight before he chose a heavy silver tablespoon, made with holes in the middle for serving. He picked it up and placed it next to his hand, lifting the one covering the red-faced boy. Riki winced at the light, but soon his gaze fell on the blonde's weapon of choice.

"Hell no!" he yelled shooting to his feet. "That will kill me! Have you seen the size of it?! It's me!"

"It will not kill you, pet. Not if you do not anger me further this night." Iason pinned the tiny being with a look, sipping on his drink. "Now, I will ask you, for Daryl's sake in the morning, where are the places you've used to get into this home?"

Riki turned his back on the man, showing his bright red bottom. "Fuck you." He would never give away his secret entrances just for them to be covered up. It would mean the entire gang would either have to leave the tower, the one good place they'd found after weeks of looking or starve waiting for him to come back. He hoped his friends would choose the former and he wouldn't find corpses when and if he got away from the giant menace. Out of nowhere came a sharp 'smack' to Riki's already bruised and cut bottom and he gave a shrill cry, turning on the giant. "What the fuck was that about!?"

"That was part of your punishment. You have more. Will you stand still, or must I hold you down?" Iason lifted a quizzical brow.

"I won't do anything for you and you're not touching me!" Riki was backing away from the man. He froze for a moment when he saw the gigantic hand coming at him then took off, but he didn't make it far before Iason was slamming his palm over his legs, trapping him in between his hand and the table. "No! Let me go you fucking monster!"

"If you would have just stood still, I would have given you some leniency. But, you chose to run from me, so you will be punished for that as well as for what you did not tell Daryl."

"I'm not telling you shit! OUCH!!!" The spoon was back with a vengeance, the holes giving it a lot more force to hit Riki's ass, making him cry out with each strike. "Stop you asshole!"

"This is just the beginning, pet." Iason brought the spoon back and swung it forward, hitting his pet's rear with a definite 'crack' making him scream. "If I were you, I would start thinking about where those entrances are so you can tell me and spare yourself the pain."

Riki shook his head. "No! I won't! I won't put my people in danger of being hurt or killed!" He didn't know what damage Daryl had done when he blocked up the entrances he did find, but he hoped it wasn't bad.

Iason was impressed and made the last swat the final one, giving his pet's beet red bottom a break. "So you would rather yourself be hurt instead of your friends. How very admirable, pet." He set the spoon down and took up his glass, bringing it to his lips. "I give you my word to not hurt, or actively search for any of your friends. Now, tell me where the entrances are." He would stick to his word because his word was a code of honor.

"Do you promise?" Riki asked. He watched the giant nod, crystalline blue eyes staring at him, holding him prisoner in their gaze. In the end, Riki sighed. He wouldn't give all the entrances away. There were a few that were hidden so well that he knew Daryl would have trouble finding them, even if he did search the entire home. But, they were in obscure places that would take Riki some time to reach if he were ever placed on the floor. It would take some planning, but he knew he could do it. "I'll tell you..."

"That's a good pet. Daryl? You may want to take this down. And, if you are lying or keeping any entrances hidden, then I take back my promise. I will kill every one of your race living in these walls. Do you understand me?" The little being's face went white and he nodded with an audible swallow. "Good. Now begin."


End file.
